I wanna be number 1,Its not meant to be like this
by CouldYouWriteTheUnwritten
Summary: Jazz is very different if not weird keep reading to find out more about her and her mysterious ways! if you have read it properly then you will know whats going to happen next :


I wanna be No1/ This wasn't meant to be

Jazz is like no ordinary girl, she's short , smiley and sweet . She has this amazing long plum coloured hair that floats about when her little body moves. Jazz always been slow out of her friends, always the last when she says last she means LAST. The last to get a boyfriend , the last to be allowed to wear high heels and short dresses, the last to get to school, At least her step mum Ann allowed her to wear earrings!

Jazz could simply write loads and loads about herself here but she wouldn't because she's not like that she's down to the point.. She just wants to help you to understand her story (her life) in a way she CANT, so here are the main things you need to know

Jazz tells boys her name is Jazzy because she likes the name and it was her sisters name

Jazz Jazzy is only 16 she hates to admit it but looks like she still does to primary

Jazz is adopted she's been adopted since the age of 12 that's were she gets her sadness from her parents use to ignore her concentrate on everything but her , all they wanted was fame not a kid , she was a mistake. Jess put up with her parents since she was 10, 2 whole years it took her to finally pick up her phone and call childline. That's a bit of the emotional side of her story, she has many.

Anyways she's happy now with her step mum Ann who is a single mum who works in a greatest hotel in Canada. Jazz and Ann have a nice relationship even though Ann is at work a lot.

Jazz's likes floral clothing, denim and leather things her wardrobes are packed at home but when she's in a bad mood she will just wear her trackies. Her room is the brightest green you've seen in your life and she has yellow everything which she thinks is COOL!

Her friends come round her house nearly everyday ones called Tammy and the other is called izzy.

Jazz isn't really talking to her best friend Fizz because Fizz and her boyfriend have been having problems and she has no time to speak to Jazz.

Jazz wants you to meet her guy friend who she spends ages on the internet talking to, Here is the conversation they had yesterday :

Dan : Hey x

Jazz: Hiyah xx How you been ?xx

Dan : Not good x

Jazz : whats up ?xx

Dan : don't worry.

Jazz : we has known each other for ages and u cnt even tell me whats up ? xx

Dan : You have know me for long and u continue to like this … why ?

Dan is Offline.

Jazz : I know you appearing offline just tell me what's up !

Dan : …

Jazz : If you really loved me like u said u did you would tell me xxx

Dan : I have a girlfriend but she's cheating on me with one of the girls from your school

Jazz : oh do u know who ?

Dan : Yh some girl called Fizz :/

Jazz : You're an idiot ! my friend would never do a thing like that … / mug

Dan : Im not lying okay

Jazz : how do you know that ur gf is cheating den !

Dan : I don't :L forget I sed anything okay babes xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jazz : I have to go shopping in about 20 minutes with my mum now she's going to buy me my 3rd phone

Dan : itee see u

Jazz is Offline

Jazz and Dan have been having little weird conversations when they speak to each other

The next day was the weekend and Jazz normal goes clubbing or a party at a mates house but this weekends party was Fizz's and she obviously didn't want to go there !

But randomly out of the blue Fizz comes knocking on her door Jazz and Fizz get talking

And Fizz tells her that she's pregnant and she needs help to get rid of her baby

If Jazz's friends found out about this they would tell the whole school and after Fizz left Jazz was thinking of some sort of plan to expose her , to get revenge for Fizz leaving her for her so called boyfriend.

Jazz looked down at her phone that she was holding tightly in her hands then she realized that it had been on record for the whole time !

Jazz slowly grinned and then ended up in laughter …


End file.
